That Boy!
by TJ Morgenstern
Summary: Levi a regular fanboy of the popular band The Survey Corps. Eren, lead singer of a popular band who is burdened with keeping his true identity a secret from the world in fear that the real him will send the bands reputation and image bombing. All is good, until a fan stumbles into his dressing room as he is taking off his performance dress. How will Levi fair to know Eren is a man?


**That** **Girl** **Boy!**

 **Chapter One: Unexpected Stop!**

Bright rays of sun light shun through the open kitchen window, music blaring throughout the house as Levi held the wet mop in hand and danced around the kitchen to the beat. Levi hummed the melody of the song to himself and swayed his hips as he glided the mop over the tiles, happily losing himself to the lyrics and the voice of the woman preforming.

"Big bro," Isabel complains as she walks into the kitchen and turns down the music on the small stereo placed on the kitchen counter. "Why can't you get a good taste in music? This music is so depressing, no wonder you're depressed." The red head sits down at the counter and places her right cheek in the palm of her hand.

"Damn it Isabel I was listening to that. Also get the Hell out of here I'm try to clean." Levi growls at her and turns the music back up slightly so he can hear it. Levi finished up the last of the moping and puts the now dirty mop into the bucket of water.

The raven walks over to the large fridge and grabs out a can of soft drink for himself and throws one at Isabel. "Heads up." He luckily says, seeing as she had only caught the drink just in time. Levi cracks open the can and takes a large gulp of the fizzy liquid, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he did so. "And for your information I do have a good taste in music, Eren's voice is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

Eren is the lead singer of his favourite band 'The Survey Corps'. They sung what Isabel called "depressing emo music" and a lot of their songs were surrounded by the themes of death and hate but they also sung about love and hope. Levi was a huge fan of them and their work.

"She sounds like she's in constant pain," Isabel whined and opened up her can of soft drink, since it had been shaken up it sprayed back over her and covered her clothes in the cold liquid. "Big bro you shook up the can on purpose." She shot a soft glare and drank what was left in the can.

"Isabel do me a favour and shut your filthy mouth." Levi snapped at her as Farlen walked into the kitchen, smirking at the both of them arguing over the stupidest of things. They did fight a lot but at the end of the day they would make up.

"Why don't you both shut up. Levi the best thing that could possibly happen to our lives is going to happen." Farlen said and walked over to Levi, a large grin on his face and he seemed to be bouncing with each step he took. It was clear he was excited but neither of the other two could tell what he was so jittery about.

"Well out with it I don't have all day." Levi said and looked at him with his usual dull expression not expecting much to come from what Farlen was about to say.

"The Survey Corps is coming here to perform in two weeks, they have to make an emergency stop here next week and since they'll be staying here a while they figured why not make money out of it." Farlen said excitedly, though trying to contain his inner fanboy from screaming at the top of his lungs. Farlen was also a large fan of the band and could relate to Levi when he got excited about anything to do with them, like new albums coming out.

Levi stopped, his eyes widening and his heart skipped a beat. "Please tell me you aren't messing with me." He said, though the smile didn't disappear from the stunned teenagers face.

Farlen pulled out his phone and showed the tweet from Eren's twitter account to him:

'Tour hasn't been going as planned. Emergency stop in North Maria. Hope everyone there is pumped because we are putting on an unscheduled performance. Buy the tickets on our site.'

Levi read the tweet over and the smile on his face only grew as wide as Farlen's. "This is amazing. We are buying tickets!"

"What do you mean buying? I've already bought the tickets and payed extra to get back stage passes." Farlen said and took a bow. "I know I'm amazing, no need to thank me. The smile on your face that you rarely show is thanks enough." He said jokingly and chuckled softly as he pocketed his phone once more.

"How on earth did you afford those tickets let alone back stage passes?" Levi asked him, still amazed from the whole circumstance and had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "No offence but you aren't exactly rich."

"No offence taken, and don't worry about the money." He said with a smile and hugged Levi, leaning on him slightly. "I just had to buy us back stage passes because I know how much you love Eren, her posters are everywhere in your room." He said in Levi's ear and laughed softly.

Levi blushed a little from the embarrassment but hugged Farlen back thankfully.

"Get a room homo's." Isabel said to them and stood up. "And don't lie to him Farlen, the reason you bought the tickets was because…" She was cut off mid-sentence by Farlen looking in her direction and sending her a glare that said 'say it and you're dead'. She quickly zipped her lips closed and rushed out of the kitchen.

"What was she talking about?" Levi asked and let go of the hug, looking at Farlen with his now normal dull expression.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." Farlen said and ruffled his hair softly before leaving the room and taking Levi's can of drink with him, chugging it down as he walked.

The first thought that came to Levi's head was about how strange that final conversation topic was with Isabel and Farlen but his curiosity disappeared when he remembered he wasn't only just going to see his most favourite band of all time play live, but he was also going to be a part of a private meet and greet with the band members.

Levi usually was good at concealing away the fanboy inside of him, but in this moment with no one else around he smiled brightly and placed his hand against his chest, feeling his heart beat run at a million miles per hour.

ೋღ ღೋ

Jean looked out the window of the tour bus in boredom, Armin writing down thoughts that came to his head for possible new song ideas and Mikasa tapped her drum stick against the table, all while Eren sat there and stared at his phone.

"Are we there yet?" He complained when he finally put the technology down and looked out the open window to check their surroundings. They were currently driving along somewhere in the country, he could tell by the countless fields filled with plants, cows, sheep and horses.

"Almost, you should go change just in case we get there earlier than expected." Mikasa said to him and continued to tap her drum stick against the table in the beat of one of their songs. "We wouldn't want anyone finding out your dirty little secret."

"We've already made it big I don't see why I still have to dress as a girl." Eren sighed and stood up, he walked over to his suit case on the opposite end of the tour bus and opened it, looking through the countless black dresses and trying to find a nice one to wear.

"Big or not, you still have to dress up idiot." Jean said and looked over at him. Though the two were friends neither of them got along well and that was bad seeing as the female Eren and Jean in the eyes of the public were 'dating', their manager told them that they only had to pretend for a while to get their names on the big TV gossip networks. It sounded stupid to them but they just went along with it.

"Shut up horse face." Eren said in irritation as he pulled out the long brunette wig and held it in his hand as he took the clothes and wig into the bathroom with him so he could change.

Eren looked in the mirror and frowned. Though he loved not getting swarmed in public when he wasn't wearing his wig and went down the street, he couldn't help but feel a little depressed that he had to continually dress up and pretend to be someone he's not to please the music industry. Countless times he had tried to get in by just being him and it never worked, people kept telling him that his voice was too high pitched and feminine like to be a male singer and not a single company no matter how many times he tried told him otherwise. When he was about to give up a manager named Erwin Smith contacted his parents and told him he knew a way Eren could get into the music industry. Now here he was, dressing in a dress and wig while applying makeup, fiddling with the fake eyelashes as he tried to stick them on.

When he was dressed and ready he walked out of the bathroom and sat down with the rest of his friends who were all dressed in black like himself. "How much longer now?" He complained.

Mikasa stood up and adjusted Eren's wig slightly so that it wasn't off centre and didn't look fake. "There, be more careful. And we've only got another half an hour to go, don't get your panties in a twist."

Eren stuck his tongue out at her and pulled out his phone, he turned it around to selfie mode and moved closer to Jean. Jean wrapped an arm around his waist and acted all couple like as Mikasa and Armin got in the photo. Eren took the picture and uploaded it to twitter with the caption:

'Almost at North Maria, so excited to see everyone there.'

Jean moved away from him as soon as the photo was taken and leant back against the chair. "I can't wait for us to finally get there so I can lay in a real bed and go to sleep for the next week until we have to perform."

"That's one thing I can agree with you on." Eren said and the other two nodded in agreement. "Let's hope our last minute booking wasn't hard to deal with and we each have our own bed."

"If we don't we'll just take our usual sleeping arrangements. Jean and Armin sleep in the same bed, Eren in the other and me on the longue." Mikasa said with a shrug.

Though Eren and Jean had to act as if they were dating for the whole publicity thing the truth was that Armin and Jean had started to get serious with one another but didn't make it public and never planned to seeing as they wanted a private relationship.

It wasn't much longer before the bus rolled on into North Maria, the gang looked out the windows at the buildings and people walking by, some fans stopping and pointing at their bus. Soon they pulled up in front of the hotel that they booked and climbed out. There were already fans waiting there for them as well as paparazzi snapping photos. They all wore sunglasses and jumped off the bus, walking into the motel as fast as they could, fans screaming out to them but for now they were just too tired to deal with their fans.

Once they reached their room they all collapsed on one of the King sized beds in the pent house rental. Jean, Armin and Mikasa instantly falling asleep against the comfy mattress. Eren on the other hand went into the other room and pulled back the curtains, looking over the city they had just entered. He smiled and took off his wig and dress after closing the curtains once more. He removed the make up and put everything away. The brunette dressed in his normal clothes and shoes, quietly sneaking out of the room and out the back exit of the hotel so he wouldn't get lost in the large crowd. He took a deep breath in and smiled. "I'll be back later, but for now time to explore."


End file.
